p e a c e in s i l e n c e
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Kau akan merasakan damai jika keheningan tengah mencapaimu. — "Sstt... Ichigo, diamlah. Kau tidak mau peri kecil kita ini terbangun, hm?" —IchiRuki. simple, short story. summary gagal. first fic in this fandom. yoroshiku!


**A/N:**

Ciaossu! Saya, dheeSafa, akan membawa fic perdana di fandom ini! xDDD

Pokoknya, salam kenal dan tolong jangan panggil senpai yah...

Dan, saya minta maaf kalo karakter-nya OOC... berhubung saya baru memutuskan untuk membaca Bleach dan saya baru sampe di vol. 10 -_-

Lol.

Enjoy...

Oh, btw, happy halloween minna xDD

* * *

**p e a c e in s i l e n c e**

by **d **_**h e e **_**S **_**a f a**_

"Aku pulang."

Sebuah teriakan pelan menggema didalam sebuah rumah. Yang berteriak mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, heran dengan keheningan rumahnya tersebut dan tak ada sambutan dari istrinya seperti biasanya. Pria yang tadi berteriak itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, baru pulang dari pekerjaan entah-apa-namanya-itu.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia masih heran dengan keheningan yang terasa mencurigakan ini, walaupun dia tidak dapat menolak jika keheningan yang dia rasakan saat itu merupakan keheningan yang membuat badannya rileks.

Dia melempar sepatunya dan meletakkan kaos kaki didalam lubang sepatu itu. Dia mengambil tongkat kayu yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping lemari sepatu. Secara perlahan, ia berjinjit diatas jempol kakinya, berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang tergolong sempit tersebut, dan menggenggam erat tongkat kayu tersebut.

Yah, dia mengira kalau mungkin, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam rumah kesayangannya itu.

Dia pun mulai memeriksa setiap sudut rumahnya. Satu per satu ruangan yang menjadi bagian rumah simpel itu dia periksa. Ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, biasa seperti biasanya. Dapur juga seperti itu. Kamar mandi dan kamar tidur miliknya juga biasa saja.

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Berarti, ruangan yang tersisa hanyalah kamar tidur milik buah hatinya.

Ichigo pun kembali berjinjit, menaiki tangga menuju ruangan tersebut. Keringat berceceran diwajahnya. Tampaknya dia panik karena, walaupun dia berjinjit, lantai kayu itu tetap saja berdecit. _Oh, tolong deh jangan berdecit..._

Akhirnya, dia pun sampai dipuncaknya.

Dia pun menggenggam dan memutar kenop pintu. Pintu pun mulai membuka celah. _Pelan, pelan, pelan_—

Ichigo bersiap mengayunkan tongkat kayu ke dalam celah.

—_dan_...

**THWAK!**

Sebuah jamur pun muncul diantara rambut _orange _Ichigo.

"ADAWWW! Rukia! Jangan pukul kepalaku, dong!" ringis Ichigo kesakitan. Dia mengusap-usap benjolnya tersebut.

Kurosaki Rukia—wanita yang sedang menekukkan bibirnya itu pun kembali memukul suaminya tanpa ampun. "Kamu juga ngapain bawa kayu? Itu bahaya tahu."

"IDIH! Kenapa memukulku lagi, sih! ?" jerit Ichigo lagi, yang disambut dengan menempelnya jari telunjuk Rukia dibibir Ichigo.

"Sssst... Diamlah, Ichigo. Kau mau peri kecil kita terbangun dari tidurnya, hm?" desis Rukia pelan.

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sepertinya sedang tertidur pulas. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Rukia yang _simply_ sedang mengangkat alis dan menyilangkan lengan diatas dadanya.

Ichigo diam dan mulai menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bawa tongkat kayu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Karena aku kira ada pencuri yang bersembunyi disini?" jawaban Ichigo terdengar seperti pertanyaan pada diri sendiri.

Dan jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Ichigo mendapat pukulan lagi dari Rukia.

"Lihatlah dulu Hikari. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah," gumam Rukia sembari menuruni tangga menuju kamar tidur milik mereka berdua.

Ichigo pun mulai memasuki kamar bayinya dan menatapi wajah imut bayi tersebut.

Namanya Kurosaki Hikari, hasil pernikahan dari Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurosaki Rukia. Parasnya memang mirip seperti seorang peri yakni Rukia—menurut Ichigo, Rukia adalah perinya. Kulit putih dan empuk dia miliki. Bibir mungilnya terkadang menggoda untuk dikecup oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Pipinya setengah tembem (?) dan juga rambut hitam yang sehalus... entahlah, dia tidak tahu sehalus apa rambut anaknya sendiri. Jika kelopak matanya terbuka, tampaklah bola mata kristal beriris hitam legam yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya.

Yah, Hikari memang mirip dengan ibunya.

Disamping wajah damai yang ditampakkan oleh Hikari, terdapat boneka singa miliknya, yang bernama Kon.

Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah Ichigo sembari mencium kening Hikari.

"_Oyasumi,_ Hikari."

Dan, Ichigo pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menyambutku pulang tadi?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Memangnya harus selalu menyambutmu pulang, ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk singkat. "Yah... Iya! Supaya tidak membuatku curiga. Tadi, hening sekali, sih."

"Biasa saja kali. Terkadang, keheningan itu membuat orang rileks, kau tahu?"

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Baik-baik. Tapi, sambut aku pulang, dong. Aku 'kan jadi bisa hidup kembali."

"Dasar orang aneh," gumam Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "_Well_, mau keadaan menjadi hening? Aku sudah ngantuk."

"Ya, ya."

Ichigo pun mengecup kening Rukia sebelum menutup matanya. "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_," balas Rukia yang juga mulai menutup matanya.

Sedikit lagi, mereka akan terlelap dalam ti—

"HUWEEEEE!"

Sebuah tangisan memecahkan keheningan damai tersebut.

Hikari...

* * *

**::owari::**


End file.
